Women's apparel, especially formal apparel, is typically designed without pockets. As such, women often carry purses or other bags to store items they wish to carry. This can include money, credit cards, cellular phones and the like. While devices such as “fanny packs” exist allowing one to place items in a pocket secured around their waist, these are far from flattering and inappropriate for a formal setting or a “put together” look.
What is needed is a way to allow women (and men) to carry items on their person with their formal attire without having to compromise on elegance and appearance. Thus, pouches or pockets should not interfere with the exterior look of a person in nice clothing but must be invisible or complimentary to the look.